Molded products such as films, sheets, and injection-molded products almost contain, as incorporated therein, some additive capable of bleeding on their surfaces to exhibit the effect thereof. In general, additives may readily bleed out at high temperature and high humidity, and therefore, the type and the amount of the additive to be incorporated must be changed on a case-by-case basis, depending on the environments where the molded products are to be put.
As a solution to the problem, for example, PTL 1 and 2 describe a method of controlling additive bleed-out according to a combination and a formation of specific additives.